Where The Lillie Blooms
by Erevate
Summary: Lillie and our Hero have get some steamy alone time after they meet. Porn-without-plot/Smut/Lemon. Female Hero/Lillie, added Male Hero/Lillie Version.
1. Moon-Female Version

Slamming the wooden door open with as much bravado as I could muster, I strutted across the dirty welcome mat as Lillie recovered from my ostentatious entrance. Smoothing one of her loose bangs back into its original position she regarded me with that firm look I had always seen upon her face in the short time since we met, although it was doing little to hide the nervousness in her eyes.

"I gave Kakui a false story about a pack of Rockruff near Ten Carot Hill, he won't be back in a few hours if he's fallen for it." She said in what she evidently thought to be a bold demeanour, but she couldn't keep the slight tremble out of her voice.

"I don't know if a few hours are going to be enough." I said slyly, eliciting a rosy blush to erupt over Lillie's extremely pale skin. Turning away, she fidgeted with the wide brim of her hat that was clutched in her hands as she expectedly stood near the enormous fish-tank inhabiting the back of the laboratory.

"I don't really have anywhere that private… I just hoped the loft would be enough." She said, walking towards the small ladder set against the wall near the kitchen.

"That just makes it more interesting." I smirked, assured that even though Lillie's face was turned away from me that the rosy glow of her cheeks had deepened. Following her as she quickly ascended the ladder like a cat running from a dog up a tree, I bit down the urges steadily growing as I was treated to a rather candid view of her creamy white thighs and plain white panties.

At the top of the ladder I quickly scanned Lillie's modest living space, namely the blue couch bed pushed up against the wall due to the loft's meagre space. The slanted ceiling hung just above my head, as I was at least a head taller than the younger woman accompanying me. Eyes returning to Lillie after my swift observation, I swept a stray lock of hair that had escaped my ponytail back behind my ear and winked.

"This is perfectly cosy." I said huskily, as Lillie turned away from me and delicately placed her huge hat upon the small chest of drawers on the far side of the loft. Without acknowledging my small talk she reached an ever-so slightly shaking hand up to the strings on the back of her silken white dress.

"I'm warning you… I haven't done this before." She breathed, now unable to hide her quivering voice. Smirking again, I quickly crossed the gap between the two of us while she wasn't looking and pressed her back against my body.

"Firstly, you're going to let me do that." I crooned in her ear, feeling her lithe body stiffen as my breasts pushed gently against her shoulder blades. Reaching up I dextrously untied the simple bow keeping her dress upon her, as my other hand explored her flat stomach still hidden by the garment. Every muscle in her body was tensed exquisitely, each movement of my hand eliciting a sharp intake of breath. "And you're going to loosen up. Lean back into me."

Hesitating only slightly, she obliged, letting her modest weight lean further upon my chest as I quickly slipped my hand under the voluminous fold of her dress to stroke her alabaster thigh. The muscle therein relaxed as she leaned more of her weight upon me and focused on the new sensations her body was being assailed with. I could tell my ministrations were bordering successful, a small sigh escaping her barely parted pink lips. Placing my other hand gently under her chin, I tilted her head back and slightly to the side as she opened her once closed eyes.

"Feel better?" I crooned, changing the way my fingers explored her soft skin to what made her breath catch the most.

She gave me a tiny nod as she closed her eyes again, whether to enjoy the new sensations I was treating her to or to spare her shyness from my hungering gaze. I pushed her forwards slightly, her knees taking up her weight once more obligingly. I slowly begun to unlace the strings of her dress, hearing her breath deepen nervously as I sought to expose her. The firm treatment of my hands had appeared to have strengthened her resolve however, as she assisted me with a trembling hand and shrugged her tiny shoulders out of the garment.

I pulled the dress past her stomach while it bunched up around her ever so slightly flared hips, sinking down to my knees. Pulling the fabric past the obstacle, it fell against the carpeted floor with a gentle thump. Inspiration flaring into life as her small albeit perky white behind was staring me in the face, I gently placed my cheek against the partially obscured cheek as I wrapped both of my arms around both her thighs. The warmth of my flushed face elicited a sharp gasp from the tiny woman and I felt her body stiffen once again, but she soon relaxed as I resumed the caressing of her thighs in the way I knew she liked. Standing up again, I spun her around by the shoulders and tilted her head back up to mine.

"You okay?" I leant down and whispered in her ear, as I curled my arm around her slender waist. I felt her nod slightly against the side of my face as I grinned, tensing the grip of the arm around her waist as I pushed her backwards. With a small yelp of surprise from the woman I deftly caught her under the knees with my other arm and strode the short distance to the small couch bed against the other wall. "You alright for me to move this along a bit? Just tell me if you want to go your pace." I said gently in contrast to my brash behaviour.

"Just… leave the rest of my clothes on." She muttered, turning her wide green eyes from mine. Frowning slightly, I threw her gently upon the bed as it cushioned her fall. I deigned to not abuse the trust in her innocent eyes as she looked up at me from her splayed position against the back of the couch, while I swung my legs over either side of her and knelt down again.

"Don't worry about a thing…" I breathed in her ear, my hot breath causing another delicious shudder to wrack her needy body. I aligned my face with hers as she tilted her head back in wordless obedience, lowering my face to ever so gently caress her parted lips with mine. She predictably closed her lips in her shyness as I bit at her lower lip delicately, rubbing my hands softly across her exposed waist and stomach. My tenderness was clearly working its charms, as her tense lips slowly relaxed into mine to explore the intimate contact.

After a few uncounted minutes of our making out I was surprised to feel Lillie's hot breath upon my lips as she slightly parted her mouth, the unspoken language of our bodies working upon her as the temperature of my body continued to increase. Complying to her eagerness, I parted my mouth just enough to allow the tip of my tongue to stroke at her hungering lips. Lillie shuddered again, not in the nervous manner she had before but lustily, as her arms cross upon my back and pulled me into her. I deepened the kiss, probing my tongue against her mouth in search of its partner to dance with. I felt her hands start to grip and explore my clothed waist as her tongue gave up to my search, acknowledging the slippery appendage invading her mouth with a delicate lick.

Pulling myself upright, not without a disappointed moan and a strand of saliva from our separation, I swung my thin white shirt over my head to give Lillie more access in her exploration. Leaning down once more, I was interrupted by her tiny hand upon my exposed midriff.

"My chest… feels like it wants to be touched…" she breathed, her eyes closed to spare herself the shame she clearly wrestled within her.

"Are you sure?" I questioned warily, metering my own desires so the girl wouldn't feel rushed. She nodded as she bit her lip, body squirming in the humid air in the absence of our contact. Gently I lifted her shoulders off the back of the couch, reaching back to swiftly unclasp her bra. Pulling it away from her, she bucked her hips gently as the fabric rubbed across her nipples. Lillie's breasts were small, in accordance to the rest of her slender body. The tiny nipples were standing to attention, turning her head to the side and biting her lip as the air assailed the sensitive nubs.

Her eyes remained squeezed shut as she evidently struggled to come to terms with her body being exposed to somebody else, as I leant back down to take her lips back in mine in an effort to relax her once more. I gently took one of her throbbing breasts in mine as our tongues resumed their play, her body only stiffening slightly as my hands brushed against her agonisingly sensitive nipples. Deigning to play with the innocent girl, I swirled my thumb around the inside of her breast as my fingers traced the areola. Lillie moaned unconsciously into my mouth, her hips bucking against mine ever so slightly once again.

Lillie's moans became more frequent and throaty as I continue my teasing, the hands on my waist now digging their nails into my skin as I relished in her building frustration and arousal. Eventually she roughly grabbed my wrist, the forceful nature of the contact surprising me from the small girl as she mashed my open palm against her throbbing nipple. I complied quickly, folding my hand and squeezing the nub gently between my index and middle finger. Immediately Lillie moaned her loudest into my hungry mouth, causing her to pull away as her head was thrown back in the air. Her hands subconsciously flying to my rear as she bucked her hips upwards more forcefully than she had before.

"I knew we'd find what you like" I teased, rolling her nipple gently between my fingers as she moaned loudly, the adorable blush of her cheeks deepening.

"Don't… say things… like that…" she squeaked, her hand flying to her open mouth in a shy attempt to cover her pleasure.

"What's that…?" I continued, leaning in to gently nip the side of her neck. "You don't want me to say that you like your nipples being played with?"

Lillie convulsed against my crotch even harder at the dirty talk, hands forgetting the suppression of her pleasure and trying to clutch my waist again as I increased the speed of my ministrations. Shifting my body down hers, I leant my mouth down and took her unattended nipple in my salivating mouth. Her quivering and moaning increased in intensity as I spread my spit across the throbbing nub, her hips subconsciously trying to press against my body once more.

After around fifteen minutes of this torture Lillie wound her delicate fingers roughly through my messy hair, pushing my face into her breasts as she screamed.

"In-between my legs!" she choked out, face scrunched up in aroused agony. "I-I-I need it- "the rest of her pleads were cut off by a small yelp of surprise and pleasure as I wrapped my fingers around her throat, to throw her softly sideways so she was lying prostrate upon the couch. Releasing her throat to once again lower my hand to her breasts, my hand was stopped by her much smaller one.

"I l-l-like it there…" she breathed, embarrassment once again showing on her rosy cheeks as the pause in my assault allowed her to speak, her platinum hair fanning out on the couch around her head. Grinning, I leaned forward to place pressure upon her throat, but the grip of her hand upon my wrist tightened. "N-not hard! I just like… the pressure and the feeling of you being on top of me…". Curiously, I watched the little woman's face as she wrestled to come to terms with what she wanted almost as much as I was wondering how to fulfil it.

Keeping my hand lightly gripped upon Lillie's throat, I shifted my body to the side so I lay next to her as my other hand traced down her perky breasts and stomach. As my fingers reached the band of her simple white panties, I felt her body squirm uncomfortably.

"You're going to be gentle right?" she almost whimpered, hands clutching my wrist around her neck and the other just above her hidden area. Rolling over onto her for a moment, I re-established the connection between our lips deeper than ever.

"Of course. You feel like you're about to explode as it is." I murmured as I broke the connection, staring into her wide and lust-filled eyes.

I slowly pulled the band of her panties down as she clutched desperately to the hand around her throat, my concentration focused on making the experience as agonisingly slow as possible. The trembling of her body increasing as I propped myself upright to slide the garment down her thighs and off her feet, her thighs clasped together to hide her sex from my roving eyes. Returning to her body, I clamped my teeth gently over her nipple once more as my exploratory hand resting on Lillie's creamy thigh crept inwards.

Her body predictably tensed when my hand found the light tuft of hair upon her pubis, thighs contracting even further as her nipple throbbed harder in my mouth. With a last sadistic lick, I withdrew my head from her chest and focused my attention on her stomach. Slowly moving myself down, I licked and nipped the smooth white skin of her exposed midriff as I edged closer to her nether regions. Upon reaching the adorable little patch of blonde hair, I stroked her stomach reassuringly with one hand as my other begun to probe delicately around her snatch.

Her vagina was as adorable as the rest of her, tiny pink lips clasped tightly together but leaking her clear fluids nonetheless. She whimpered loudly and I looked up at her face, her eyes clamped shut as she struggled against her shyness to keep her thighs from snapping shut from my exploration. I lightly licked one of her pink nether lips, her thigh immediately hitting me in the side of the face as she reacted to the unexpected touch.

"S-sorry…" she whispered, struggling to relax back into the pillow below her head. "Keep going… I'm sure you'll make me lose myself again." She added with a rare smile. Massaging the outsides of her thighs encouragingly I lowered myself again, licking her vagina broadly from her taint all the way up to the tiny hood of her clitoris. She sighed deeply, but seemed to be in more control of herself than ever. I teased her for uncounted minutes, never paying more attention to her throbbing clitoris under its hood than a sadistic twist of my tongue at the end of each long lick.

Feeling the increased moisture against my tongue and lips heralded Lillie's further arousal, leading me to experimentally moisten the tip of my index finger against the entrance unveiled by her dripping folds. Hearing no dissenting break in her blissful moans, I slowly inserted the finger past her entrance to sink into Lillie's soft core. Her hips immediately bucked into the air, threatening to push my finger deeper inside of her than I thought she was ready for. Place a hand firmly over her hips I lowered my head again, probing delicately with my tongue under the tiny fold of skin hiding her most sensitive spot.

Expecting the bucking of her hips I push my arm across her stomach, a surprised squeak cutting through the silence only accompanied by the wet sounds of my finger's explorations. Listening for any sign that I've gone too far, I return to flick my tongue across her clit upon hearing none. As I pump my index finger slowly inside her pussy the tiny squeaks increase in pitch and frequency, the sounds of Lillie's approaching orgasm I also feel through the frenzied motions of her hips and her little hands now clasped around her own nipples. Grinning despite my tongue lashing at her clit, I hold her at the edge for as long as I can.

"Put your hand around my neck!" Lillie suddenly screams, the words so unlike her previous whispered murmurings shattering my sex-fuelled haze and ensnaring my attention. "I can feel it right there but... but it won't work! Put your hand around my neck!" she screams again, her words smattered with sexually frustrated yips. "Please…" her last word so pitifully drawn out that I released her clitoris from the lashings of my tongue and drew my body up so that my face was above hers.

Flipping my hand around and deftly inserting my finger once more, this time accompanied by my middle finger, I placed my hand delicately around Lillie's flushed throat as her eyes clamped shut again. Adjusting my hand, I begun to circle the pad of my thumb around her exposed clitoris as her breathing quickened drastically. Leaning down further I nibbled at the sensitive flesh of her ear, her hips bucking into my hand as I finger-fucked the dazed girl. Lillie attempted to open her eyes only for them to fly into the back of her head as she gripped my wrist, pushing my hand harder down upon her pulsating neck.

"It's… it's" she tried so say, before every muscle in her body tensed up and exploded at her release. Her cries became a continuous super-sonic whine while her body rode out the release overwhelming her thoughts. Attempted to keep my thumb upon her button as she orgasmed, I didn't relinquish the rapid circling of the nub until the woman was red in the face.

Whether from her cataclysmic release or lack of oxygen due to my claw-like hand she was pressing into her throat, Lillie's face was a burning pink as the vestiges of her pleasured cries dribbled out of her throat with a trickle of saliva from the corner of her mouth. Smirking once again to myself, I propped her should up slightly and slid down the other side of the couch beside her. Drawing an arm up across her stomach lightly and positioning the other underneath her blonde head, I settled down beside her as she unconsciously snuggled back into my body.

"Do you trust me yet?" I muttered into her ear teasingly, her weak arms clutching the arm around her stomach as the humid air cooled her burning skin. Narrow rivulets of sweat ran atop her heaving breasts as she panted the last of her orgasm out, running off her nipples to drip softly upon the velvety blue couch beneath us. She attempted to make an authoritative shushing sound, but her satisfied exhaustion diluted the sound to a groaned hiss.

"Just lay with me a while wouldn't you?"

 **-AUTHOR NOTES-**

I've probably spent more time working on smut ideas for Pokemon SUMO than I have playing it but I've got to strike while the iron's hot! Let me know if people like this because I was thinking about making it a series. As usually review/follow/favourite to your hearts content and share it around!

-Erevate


	2. Sun-Male Version

**-AUTHOR NOTES-**

Upon hearing the feedback from the first chapter I decided to whip up a male version as it was relatively easy to adapt from the initial story. Enjoy!

-Erevate

Slamming the wooden door open with as much bravado as I could muster, I strutted across the dirty welcome mat as Lillie recovered from my ostentatious entrance. Smoothing one of her loose bangs back into its original position she regarded me with that firm look I had always seen upon her face in the short time since we met, although it was doing little to hide the nervousness in her eyes.

"I gave Kakui a false story about a pack of Rockruff near Ten Carot Hill, he won't be back in a few hours if he's fallen for it." She said in what she evidently thought to be a bold demeanour, but she couldn't keep the slight tremble out of her voice.

"I don't know if a few hours are going to be enough." I said slyly, eliciting a rosy blush to erupt over Lillie's extremely pale skin. Turning away, she fidgeted with the wide brim of her hat that was clutched in her hands as she expectedly stood near the enormous fish-tank inhabiting the back of the laboratory.

"I don't really have anywhere that private… I just hoped the loft would be enough." She said, walking towards the small ladder set against the wall near the kitchen.

"That just makes it more interesting." I smirked, assured that even though Lillie's face was turned away from me that the rosy glow of her cheeks had deepened. Following her as she quickly ascended the ladder like a cat running from a dog up a tree, I bit down the urges steadily growing as I was treated to a rather candid view of her creamy white thighs and plain white panties.

At the top of the ladder I quickly scanned Lillie's modest living space, namely the blue couch bed pushed up against the wall due to the loft's meagre space. The slanted ceiling hung just above my head, as I was at least a head taller than the younger woman accompanying me. Eyes returning to Lillie after my swift observation, I took my cap off and ran my fingers through my hair.

"This is perfectly cosy." I said quietly, as Lillie turned away from me and delicately placed her huge hat upon the small chest of drawers on the far side of the loft. Without acknowledging my small talk she reached an ever-so slightly shaking hand up to the strings on the back of her silken white

dress.

"I'm warning you… I haven't done this before." She breathed, now unable to hide her quivering voice. Smirking again, I quickly crossed the gap between the two of us while she wasn't looking and pressed her back against my body.

"Firstly, you're going to let me do that." I crooned in her ear, feeling her lithe body stiffen as my chest pushed gently against her shoulder blades. Reaching up I dextrously untied the simple bow keeping her dress upon her, as my other hand explored her flat stomach still hidden by the garment. Every muscle in her body was tensed exquisitely, each movement of my hand eliciting a sharp intake of breath. "And you're going to loosen up. Lean back into me."

Hesitating only slightly, she obliged, letting her modest weight lean further upon my chest as I quickly slipped my hand under the voluminous fold of her dress to stroke her alabaster thigh. The muscle therein relaxed as she leaned more of her weight upon me and focused on the new sensations her body was being assailed with. I could tell my ministrations were bordering successful, a small sigh escaping her barely parted pink lips. Placing my other hand gently under her chin, I tilted her head back and slightly to the side as she opened her once closed eyes.

"Feel better?" I crooned, changing the way my fingers explored her soft skin to what made her breath catch the most.

She gave me a tiny nod as she closed her eyes again, whether to enjoy the new sensations I was treating her to or to spare her shyness from my hungering gaze. I pushed her forwards slightly, her knees taking up her weight once more obligingly. I slowly begun to unlace the strings of her dress, hearing her breath deepen nervously as I sought to expose her. The firm treatment of my hands had appeared to have strengthened her resolve however, as she assisted me with a trembling hand and shrugged her tiny shoulders out of the garment.

I pulled the dress past her stomach while it bunched up around her ever so slightly flared hips, sinking down to my knees. Pulling the fabric past the obstacle, it fell against the carpeted floor with a gentle thump. Inspiration flaring into life as her small albeit perky white behind was staring me in the face, I gently placed my cheek against the partially obscured cheek as I wrapped both of my arms around both her thighs. The warmth of my flushed face elicited a sharp gasp from the tiny woman and I felt her body stiffen once again, but she soon relaxed as I resumed the caressing of her thighs in the way I knew she liked. Standing up again, I spun her around by the shoulders and tilted her head back up to mine.

"You okay?" I leant down and whispered in her ear, as I curled my arm around her slender waist. I felt her nod slightly against the side of my face as I grinned, tensing the grip of the arm around her waist as I pushed her backwards. With a small yelp of surprise from the woman I deftly caught her under the knees with my other arm and strode the short distance to the small couch bed against the other wall. "You alright for me to move this along a bit? Just tell me if you want to go your pace." I said gently in contrast to my brash behaviour.

"Just… leave the rest of my clothes on." She muttered, turning her wide green eyes from mine. Frowning slightly, I threw her gently upon the bed as it cushioned her fall. I deigned to not abuse the trust in her innocent eyes as she looked up at me from her splayed position against the back of the couch. Sitting down beside her I pulled her across into my lap gently, her body complying to sit spread-legged on my lap.

"Don't worry about a thing…" I lean up to breathe in her ear, my hot breath causing another delicious shudder to wrack her needy body. I aligned my face with hers as she leant forward slightly in wordless obedience, placing my hand gently on the back of her head to lightly connect our lips. She predictably closed her lips in her shyness as I bit at her lower lip delicately, rubbing my hands softly across her exposed waist. My tenderness was clearly working its charms, as her tense lips slowly relaxed into mine to explore the intimate contact.

After a few uncounted minutes of our making out I was surprised to feel Lillie's hot breath upon my lips as she slightly parted her mouth, the unspoken language of our bodies working upon her as the temperature of my body continued to increase. Complying to her eagerness, I parted my mouth just enough to allow the tip of my tongue to stroke at her hungering lips. Lillie shuddered again, not in the nervous manner she had before but lustily, as her arms crossed upon my shoulders and neck to pulled me into her. I deepened the kiss, probing my tongue against her mouth in search of its partner to dance with. I felt her hands lower to explore my clothed waist as her tongue gave up to my search, acknowledging the slippery appendage invading her mouth with a delicate lick.

Pulling away from the contact, not without a disappointed moan and a strand of saliva from our separation, I leant forward slightly and swung my striped shirt over my head to give Lillie more access in her exploration. Leaning down once more, I was interrupted by her tiny hand upon my exposed midriff.

"My chest… feels like it wants to be touched…" she breathed, her eyes closed to spare herself the shame she clearly wrestled within her.

"Are you sure?" I questioned warily, metering my own desires so the girl wouldn't feel rushed. She nodded as she bit her lip, body squirming in the humid air in the absence of our contact. Gently I reached back to swiftly unclasp her bra. Pulling it away from her she bucked her hips gently as the fabric rubbed across her nipples. Grinding her crotch into the protrusion that had already swelled between my legs. Lillie's breasts were small, in accordance to the rest of her slender body. The tiny nipples were standing to attention, turning her head to the side and biting her lip as the air assailed the sensitive nubs.

Her eyes remained squeezed shut as she evidently struggled to come to terms with her body being exposed to somebody else, as I pulled her back onto me to take her lips back in mine in an effort to relax her once more. I gently took one of her throbbing breasts in mine as our tongues resumed their play, her body only stiffening slightly as my hands brushed against her agonisingly sensitive nipples. Deigning to play with the innocent girl, I swirled my thumb around the inside of her breast as my fingers traced the areola. Lillie moaned unconsciously into my mouth, her hips grinding against my clothed penis gently once again.

Lillie's moans became more frequent and throaty as I continue my teasing, the hands around my shoulders now digging their nails into my skin as I relished in her building frustration and arousal. Eventually she roughly grabbed my wrist, the forceful nature of the contact surprising me from the small girl as she mashed my open palm against her throbbing nipple. I complied quickly, folding my hand and squeezing the nub gently between my index and middle finger. Immediately Lillie moaned her loudest into my hungry mouth, causing her to pull away as her head was thrown back in the air. Her fingernails dug into my shoulders as she ground her covered snatch against my throbbing member more forcefully.

"I knew we'd find what you like" I teased, rolling her nipple gently between my fingers as she moaned loudly, the adorable blush of her cheeks deepening.

"Don't… say things… like that…" she squeaked, her hand flying to her open mouth in a shy attempt to cover her pleasure.

"What's that…?" I continued, leaning in to gently nip the side of her neck. "You don't want me to say that you like your nipples being played with?"

Lillie convulsed against my penis even harder at the dirty talk, hands forgetting the suppression of her pleasure and trying to clutch my shoulders desperately again as I increased the speed of my ministrations. Shifting her ass forward on my lap, I leant my mouth down and took her unattended nipple in my salivating mouth. Her quivering and moaning increased in intensity as I spread my spit across the throbbing nub, her hips subconsciously trying to press against my penis once more.

After about fifteen minutes of my torture upon her breasts, I felt one of her delicate hands creep to experimentally feel the clothed head of my member struggling against my pants. Curious, I pulled away from her chest to see her regarding the protrusion curiously.

"It's so warm… and hard… is this what makes you feel good?" she said timidly as she gently stroked what she could feel of my penis with the palm of her hand.

"Did you want to feel it more?" I question gently, as Lillie nodded slightly without looking at me. Pushing her off my lap onto the couch, I stood up and made short work of unbuttoning my pants before sitting down again. Throwing an arm around her shoulders, I pulled her sideways into my neck and chest as her hand crept forward once more. I gasped slightly as her cold hand delicately wrapped around the girth of my penis, causing the curious girl to stop.

"Is something wrong?" she questioned, her green eyes staring into mine with worry for the first time in a while as her shyness gave way to concern.

"No… your hand is just a bit cold is all." I smile, quickly pulling her into another kiss before she would inevitably fuss over her mistake. Moaning into my mouth again as her body relaxed once more, her fingers found the head of my penis and stroked delicately.

Her innocent strokings of my member pushed my desires for the girl to the surface as I kissed her deeper, my own hand grabbing hers and directing her to pump up and down faster. After a minutes she pulled away, once again boldly staring into my eyes.

"What do I need to do to make it feel better? You're squirming…" she said, her timidness breaking through once more as her sentence trailed off.

"If you wanted to you could use your mouth. That's what usually happens before a man and a woman…" I trail off as her eyes grow wide and she buries her face in my neck, her cheeks glowing from embarrassment. She slid down my chest however, eyes averted, to be seated uncertainly between my legs on the floor.

Grasping the base in her hand, she uncertainly pulled my member towards her face and gave the head a tentative lick. I sighed, from both her warm tongue upon my swollen head and her attentive gaze for my reaction. Entwining my hand gently in her platinum hair to encourage her, I nodded approvingly at her as she lowered her lips around the tip. Keeping it in her mouth, her tiny tongue gently lapped against the underside timidly as I groaned audibly.

Lillie continued her extremely gentle service of my penis, her mouth never travelling far below the head however, her deft little tongue sliding around the bulb as her moans sent titillating vibrations down my shaft. Her spare hand had returned to her chest, needily rolling her swollen nipple between her fingers as her eyes clenched in pleasure.

"Can I see your eyes little one?" I ask gently, her eyes opening curiously before turning away, my penis still between her lips. Nervously she directed her wide green eyes up at her face, her other hand moving up to clutch my shaft with her other one. She sucked delicately upon the head, her tongue poking out from between her lips to plaster itself along the underside of my shaft once more.

Her eyes coupled with the agonisingly gentle pressure upon my most sensitive spot boiled over my desire for this woman more than ever as my hand pushed down upon her head. Eyes widening further slightly in surprise, she submissively hung open her jaw as my penis was pushed to the back of her mouth. Stopping before I gagged her, I pulled her head off my member and stared into her nervous eyes once more.

"Are you ready?" I asked lowly, eliciting a slight nod as Lillie closed her eyes again. Grinning, I knelt down quickly to envelop the tiny woman in arms, lifting her up and quickly depositing her upon the soft couch bed with a small yelp of surprise. My hand behind her head was pinned to the couch, my thumb pressing lightly against her throat. Pulling away to lie on the bed upon her, my hand was stopped by her much smaller one.

"I l-l-like it there…" she breathed, embarrassment once again showing on her rosy cheeks, her platinum hair fanning out on the couch around her head. Grinning, I leaned forward to place pressure upon her throat, but the grip of her hand upon my wrist tightened. "N-not hard! I just like… the pressure and the feeling of you being on top of me…". Curiously, I watched the little woman's face as she wrestled to come to terms with what she wanted almost as much as I was wondering how to fulfil it.

Keeping my hand lightly gripped upon Lillie's throat, I shifted my body to the side so I lay next to her as my other hand traced down her perky breasts and stomach. As my fingers reached the band of her simple white panties, I felt her body squirm uncomfortably.

"You're going to be gentle right?" she almost whimpered, hands clutching my wrist around her neck and the other just above her hidden area. Rolling over onto her for a moment, I re-established the connection between our lips deeper than ever.

"Of course. You feel like you're about to explode as it is." I murmured as I broke the connection, staring into her wide and lust-filled eyes.

I slowly pulled the band of her panties down as she clutched desperately to the hand around her throat, my concentration focused on making the experience as agonisingly slow as possible. The trembling of her body increasing as I propped myself upright to slide the garment down her thighs and off her feet, her thighs clasped together to hide her sex from my roving eyes. Returning to her body, I clamped my teeth gently over her nipple once more as my exploratory hand resting on Lillie's creamy thigh crept inwards.

Her body predictably tensed when my hand found the light tuft of hair upon her pubis, thighs contracting even further as her nipple throbbed harder in my mouth. With a last sadistic lick, I withdrew my head from her chest and focused my attention on her stomach. Slowly moving myself down, I licked and nipped the smooth white skin of her exposed midriff as I edged closer to her nether regions. Upon reaching the adorable little patch of blonde hair, I stroked her stomach reassuringly with one hand as my other begun to probe delicately around her snatch.

Her vagina was as adorable as the rest of her, tiny pink lips clasped tightly together but leaking her clear fluids nonetheless. She whimpered loudly and I looked up at her face, her eyes clamped shut as she struggled against her shyness to keep her thighs from snapping shut from my exploration. I lightly licked one of her pink nether lips, her thigh immediately hitting me in the side of the face as she reacted to the unexpected touch.

"S-sorry…" she whispered, struggling to relax back into the pillow below her head. "You can go ahead…" With another searching look into her nervous eyes, I pulled myself back up so I was lying on top of her, my penis aligning with her snatch as her eyes snapped shut once more. Parting her legs obediently, she flung her arms around my shoulders to clutch my back. Breathing lustily in her ear, I guided my penis towards her entrance delicately with my hand.

"I'm going to start." I whisper gently as her she clung onto my back even hard, the tip of my penis rubbing against her slippery folds. I slowly sunk inside of her, the tension coiled up inside of her body releasing with an adorable sigh as she nuzzled into my neck. I remained buried inside of her for a few minutes, delicately nipping at her neck until she signalled that she was comfortable enough to continue.

I pulled back and gazed questioningly at her red and panting face, her eyelids parted just enough to acknowledge me with a short nod. Her body tensing expectedly beneath me, I withdrew my member from her agonisingly tight folds, her vagina pulsating and gripping my length the entire way out. Sinking back inside her again at the same controlled speed, her sighs became an adorable moan.

Our love making was gentle, the tightness of Lillie's core slowing my burning desire but doing little to dim the soft and wet sensations it assaulted my length with. Every thrust I measuredly pushed into her elicited a low drawn out moan, as my pleasure mounted at her adorable visage. Her hips steadily rocked to the motion of mine as she eventually relaxed into the intimacy of our contact, the sweat from our bodies mixing across my chest and her panting breasts.

The restraint within me broke as Lillie's desires reached a peak similar to my own, her teeth biting my neck as her nails raked down my back to leave angry red streaks. Grunting animalistically, I grabbed her alabaster thighs and bent them forwards as my member sunk inside her once again. Her thighs being pressed against the modest space of the couch bed next to her shoulders as I was now able to drive down into her body from my elevated angle. Her head thrown back in unexpected ecstasy from my less-than-gentle grip upon her, her hand snaked down between the new space created between our bodies to rub against her swollen clitoris.

The sweat once connecting us cooled in the open air, doing little to dim the heat building at the contact between our hips. My downward thrusts became faster as Lillie's cute moans became fragmented yelps and squeals, her hand now a blur open her sacred love button. Releasing her thighs from my grip in an effort to deepen the contact between us, her legs rested on my shoulders as her flexibility allowed me to continue my assault. Her spare hand gripped my shoulder tightly, the couch bed squeaking in protest to the increased intensity of our debauchery.

My release rapidly coiling up, I opened my eyes closed with exertion to see a similar expression forming upon Lillie's sweaty red face. Leaning into her further, I clutched her throat in my hand and let part of my weight bear down upon her. After her eyes flew open in a brief show of her surprise, her eyes rolled up into her head almost immediately as she registered the pressure upon her neck. Her indecorous visage almost immediately caused by pleasure to boil over, as I rammed into her with short hard thrusts.

"I'm about to finish-" I gasped in her ear, the convulsions of her vaginal passage around my member and her erratic hip movements telling me she was nearing her own release. I doubt she even heard my warning as the yelps punctuating my thrusts became a continuous whine, my own orgasm exploding from my member. Pushing myself deeper than ever with a strangled moan, my white hot seed bubbled inside her passage as her walls clamped eagerly down upon my length in an unconscious acceptance of its payload. Her arms held themselves vice-like around my neck as her explosive orgasm dwindled to nothingness, cramped thighs relaxing to feel the burning liquid filling her passage, as I delicately pumped the last few ropes of my semen into her twitching cavern.

Whether from her cataclysmic release or lack of oxygen due to my claw-like hand she was pressing into her throat, Lillie's face was a burning pink as the vestiges of her pleasured cries dribbled out of her throat with a trickle of saliva from the corner of her mouth. Smirking once again to myself, I propped her shoulder up slightly and slid down the other side of the couch beside her. Drawing an arm up across her stomach lightly and positioning the other underneath her blonde head, I settled down beside her as she unconsciously snuggled back into my body.

"Do you trust me yet?" I muttered into her ear teasingly, her weak arms clutching the arm around her stomach as the humid air cooled her burning skin, my softening penis nestled comfortably between the modest cheeks of her ass. Narrow rivulets of sweat ran atop her heaving breasts as she panted the last of her orgasm out, running off her nipples to drip softly upon the velvety blue couch beneath us. She attempted to make an authoritative shushing sound, but her satisfied exhaustion diluted the sound to a groaned hiss.

"Just lay with me a while wouldn't you?"


End file.
